Eric's Easter Egg Hunt
by SimplyMe514
Summary: My first story on FFn! Written for the Weekly One-Shot Challenge. Sookie finds out Eric is not too confident with the Easter Bunny tradition and decides he has to catch up... what will happen? Rated T just because I'm not entirely sure how ratings work.


**Author's Notes:** you can't mix vampires and bunnies and expect me to just sit there and do nothing!

Before complaining about any mistakes, please keep in mind that English is not my first language.

Also, since this is my first story on this site, I'm not too sure about the rating. Any advice?

Written for The Sookieverse's Weekly One-Shot Challenge, Week 17 of 2011. Theme: The Easter Bunny.

**Disclaimer: **Charlaine Harris owns the characters, I'm just having some fun with them.

"I have a question for you." Any female in her right mind would have agreed that the best thing about being in a relationship with Eric Northman was sex, but I also enjoyed talking to him, especially because I didn't have the 'small inconvenience' of knowing in advance what would come out of his mouth.

"What is it, lover?"

"I know it's weird, but... do you even celebrate Easter?" After all, he was over a thousand years old. What he thought about religious festivities and such was still unclear to me.

He took a moment to ponder on his answer. "Not really. I'm considering doing something fun at Fangtasia this year, but it doesn't mean much to me personally. Actually, I'm not all that familiar with human Easter traditions. What's with the rabbits?"

I stifled a laugh. With all the experiences he had had, I half expected Eric to know just about everything, and yet he was asking me about the _Easter Bunny_. That was beyond ridiculous.

Eric raised an eyebrow, probably feeling my amusement through the bond. "What's so funny?"

"Even kids know that, Eric. Don't tell me you've never heard of the Easter Bunny in your existence." I was about to say 'life', but I bit my tongue in time. I had to be very careful with words such as 'life' and 'death', otherwise I risked saying something tasteless or offensive every single time I opened my mouth to speak. It was a very annoying aspect of having to deal with vampires, but it was more than worth it.

"Of course I've heard about it. I see a plethora of bunnies every year when Easter comes up. I'm just not too sure what it means". Hearing Eric admit he wasn't sure about something surprised me.

"I have no idea where it originates from," I confessed, "but I've read somewhere that it's supposed to be a symbol of fertility." That could lead to a million embarrassing subjects.

"Hmm, now that's interesting. Could it have anything to do with the expression 'going at it like bunnies'?" Judging by his tone of voice, he was very inclined to put the said expression into practice right then and there.

"That's a very good question," I replied. "Too bad I don't have an equally good answer. No one really cares about hidden meanings anyway: the Bunny is just a character who brings colourful eggs for kids to find and put in their baskets. It's called an egg hunt. I used to do it when I was little... the only problem was that I always knew where the eggs were, because a grown-up would think about it in my presence. That spoiled the fun." As soon as I finished the sentence, inspiration struck. The idea wasn't even fully formed in my mind yet, and I wasn't sure I could organize everything in time, but if Eric had never gone on an egg hunt as a kid, he sure had a lot of catching up to do. I smirked: this was going to be the best Easter of his existence.

"You're excited." It was a statement, not a question. Oh, snap. The bond was going to ruin the surprise. "Are you plotting something, Sookie?"

"Quite possibly," I revealed. "But I won't tell you what it is just yet."

"I can be very persuasive," he said in his best seductive voice.

His fangs ran out in excitement as he started showing me what he meant by that. I had to admit he had _very_ convincing arguments up his sleeve, but I kept my secret safe.

I woke up late the next day, as an obvious consequence of staying up all night, but although being romantically involved with a vampire was taking its toll on my sleep pattern, I had a master plan to put into action. One that involved quite a lot of shopping.

_A few days later..._

I hadn't been this thrilled for Easter in a very long time. I was practically jumping up and down in anticipation like a kid in a toy store as I dialed Eric's number. It was the last step, and it just hadto go off smoothly. I hoped the Easter plans for Fangtasia he had mentioned wouldn't keep him too busy, otherwise I could say goodbye to _my_ plan.

"Sookie," he said, "you're bursting with excitement. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Not yet" I teased him. "Can you come to my house tonight? I have a surprise for you."

"I guess so," he answered to my great relief. "It turned out that traditional Easter decorations are too cute to fit the style of Fangtasia, so it's not going to be a particularly busy night." I couldn't believe my luck. "Vampires and bunnies apparently don't mix," he joked.

"Oh, really? I just might prove you wrong." That was enough of a hint to pique his curiosity, but not too much of a giveaway. All I had to do now was wait.

I heard his car stop. I had left a basket outside and set up a trail of plastic eggs leading all the way to my house for Eric to find, but since he wasn't exactly interested in candy I had hidden a message in each of them. 'I love you' – trite, but true. 'I'm waiting for you' – that was sure to make him want to find the rest of them in record time and come to me. 'Remember when we mentioned going at it like bunnies?' – yes, that was the ending I had planned. Eric's little egg hunt ended soon, and he showed up at my door with a full basket in his hand and a smile on his face... but the biggest surprise was yet to come.

"Sookie... what on Earth are you wearing?" I hadn't managed to find a full rabbit suit, so I had resolved to dress in white from head to toe and top it all off with a hairband that had cute little bunny ears on it and a rather messy tail I had made out of cotton and tied to my waist. I had to admit the result was quite ridiculous, but I hoped he'd appreciate the gesture.

"I decided to be your Easter Bunny for tonight," I explained. "But the fun part starts when you take the costume off of me, of course." He closed the door behind him and proceeded to do just that. A perfect plan for an equally perfect night.


End file.
